The Last Night
by Misfit Heartbreak
Summary: Bella is on the verge of breaking apart into a million pieces, after all being in a abusive home isn't what anyone wants to live. Drabble, No HEA, On Temp-Hiatus.
1. Drabble War Information

**2013 MAY DRABBLE WARS**

HELLO EVERYONE! *waves*

This is an informational greeting and for me to get things in place for Friday.

As most of you know, the drabble gauntlet was thrown down at the beginning of the year and seven authors picked it up this month! If you are interested in participating in a future "war" then come on over to the **Drabble War Forum **group on **Facebook** (link on my profile). In the FILES tab, there are sign ups available for every month this year. "Wars" will take place on the middle weekend of each month. It is first come, first serve so come on over and claim your spot. We hope to see new authors each month!

The **Drabble War Forum** is not for authors only; it is also for the readers who want to follow along with the wars. It is a central place to meet and discuss the stories as they are posted. With each round, banners and summaries will be posted in the group as well as links to author profiles.

**WHILE WE ARE LABELING THIS A WAR, PLEASE BE AWARE THAT NO OFFICIAL WINNER WILL BE DETERMINED. THIS IS ALL IN GOOD FUN. JUST FRIENDLY COMPETITION.**

The real winners are the readers who get up to eight new stories each month!

HERE IS A TEASER:

It was dark when I left my house and got to his.

Just like every night, we cuddled and I cried.

This was a nightly ritual for Sam and me; he did not know why or understand why I run away from my house. No one does.

_Let's meet this month's participants:_

* * *

**Lost and Found by Mrs. Nina Cullen | Twilight - Edward/Bella  
**He was surrounded by people yet he felt lost and alone. She Was lost and alone but doesn't know any other way. Can these two finding each other make them happy.

* * *

**The Many Sightings of Him by Mona Rider | Twilight - Bella/Edward**  
I've seen him many times, but when recalling them all, I tell the story of a crazy girl in love, with just as crazy of a guy. I was a sucker for 'happily ever after' and I got more than I bargained for.

* * *

**Come Back to Me by Mina Rivera | Vampire Academy - Rose/Dimitri  
**She thought they had finally found their happily ever after, but in real life there were always more obstacles to overcome. One tragic event will put their love to the test on their road to forever.

* * *

**Love 'Hurts' by Lost in Fanfiction | Twilight - Edward/Bella**  
Edward takes the phrase "Love Hurts" to a new level when he attempts to get ready to join the dating world again.

* * *

And finally, allow me to introduce you to my drabble.

**The Last Night by Misfit Heartbreak | Twilight - Bella/Sam**  
Bella is on the verge of breaking apart into a million peices, after all being in a abusive home isn't what anyone wants to live.

**WARNING: **THIS IS A **DRABBLE/DRIBBLE FIC**, WHICH MEANS **CHAPTERS** WILL BE BETWEEN **100**-**200 WORDS** LONG. Also, it's going to be an angsty story, and some of you might hate me for it, there will be no HEA, but it will be a very bumpy ride. Better put on those big girl panties! I may change the ending may not.

With that said… You are not obligated to read this story, there are other amazing drabbles updating this weekend as well that you can go them check out, you can find the links on the blog **[drabblewar. blogspot. com]** but if you do read my story, please keep in mind that I wrote this with heart and soul, so please be kind if you review.

* * *

That's all from me and for those of you that stayed… *hands out tissues* You're gonna need them.

Also I have no Beta so after the war is done and over with it will be beta'd so please keep to the one rule that thumper always says: [clears throat] If you can't say something nice... don't say nothing at all.

Links can be found on my profile, if they don't show up in the next twenty-four hours then they will be up on Friday for sure.

See ya Friday!

~Misfit Heartbreak


	2. Chapter One: Sneaking

**The Last Night**

**Chapter One: Sneaking **

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

It was dark when I left my house and got to his.

Just like every night, we cuddled and I cried.

This was a nightly ritual for Sam and me; he did not know why or understand why I run away from my house. No one does.

No one hears the fights, the screaming, the hitting, or sees the bruises covering my body.

His warm body against my cold one seemed to melt all the tension of the day away.

I close my eyes and count his breathing as he sleeps.


	3. Chapter Two: Home Life

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Two: Home Life**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward.**

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

After four hours of this, I get of the bed and sneak out.

I walk for two hours, taking the longer route home from his house.

I scream in rage as it starts to rain and thunder.

How could my life end up this low?

At this point, I do not care to remember but the memories are there, pushing me to look at.

I get home and crawl through my bedroom window.

No one noticed my absents, both mom and dad are sleeping.

I thank whoever is listening to me.

I don't want a beating the last one still hasn't healed.

I sleep and dreamed.


	4. Chapter Four: Charles Swan Store Manager

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Four: Charles Swan Store Manager**

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

It was night.

My father had just gotten home from working at the local store as the manager.

His name was Charles Swan while mine is girl to him or Isabella to everyone else.

He had retired as a police officer three years ago after being shot.

He had not been the same since then.

Always angry at one thing or another but the worst about his anger was he stayed angry for days afterwards.

I was sixteen at the time.

I wanted friends, a happy family, and friends.

The Cullen's were the closest friends I had but even they ignore me.


	5. Chapter Five: The Cutting journal

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Five: My cutting journal **

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

After dinner, I went to go downstairs to the basement where my room was located.

My father was standing in my doorway watching me with his hawk eye look.

I peered behind him and saw my room was a mess.

I cleaned it before and after school.

"Girl what is with the mess and this?" Charlie demanded holding a journal. My blood ran cold, I started to hyperventilate.

It was not my personal or school journal but my cutting journal.


	6. Chapter Six: The girl who lies

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Six: The girl who lies**

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

"Nothing, it's a school project I'm doing for English. I have to do a essay on Self-harm and pretend to be the person to understand about it more." I half lied to him, truth was I had to do an essay on cutting and it was due Tuesday next week.

His eyes narrowed into slits more and stalked towards me.

I stayed put and waited, his hand raised and my cheek felt on fire.

I cried out and tears sprang into my eyes.

"You're a liar Girl and liars go to hell." He snarled and spit in my face slapping the book into my face I grabbed it and walked into my room.


	7. Chapter Seven: Razor who is a friend

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Seven: Razor who is my only friend **

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

I am a liar.

I am nothing but _Girl_ to him.

I look in the mirror and my pale, face is scared and has a red print of his hand on my left cheek.

I grab my razor from under the bed mattress.

I caress it and pulled up my long sleeves to reveal a whole armful of thick scars.


	8. Chapter Eight: Numb

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Eight: Numb**

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

Taking the razor, I find a blank part on the canvas of a story and dig it into my skin.

Blood springs to the surface and runs down my arm like a river.

I take a cloth, dab it, cut three more times, and stop the bleeding.

It burns but the bruises do not hurt no more.

I am numb for now.

I cry and crawl under my pallet on the ground as I wait for the yelling and the sound of slapping to go away.


	9. Chapter Nine: Story of Docward

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Nine: Story of Docward **

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

I met Sam on a Sunday Morning of April 4th it was sunny and for some odd reason it was raining.

I had always loved to lay in the meadow and watch the clouds, ever since I was a little girl.

Walking in the middle of the woods with Docward my German Sheppard wolf mix, pure black I had gotten him two years ago, after my dad and I got in a huge argument.

He backhanded me so hard I ended up in a coma for a month and woke up to a dog licking my face.

I named him after I stopped dating Edward Cullen I mixed the two together and got Docward.


	10. Chapter Ten: Blood

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Ten: Blood**

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

We walked for a whole hour until we came across the meadow.

Flowers were bloomed, rich, vibrant, pinks, yellows, blues, purple, and even white. They were everywhere.

I sat down and told Docward to do the same we sat on the grass gazing at the clouds.

Suddenly twigs snapped, Docward started growling, hackles rose up, and I screamed.

There stood a person covered in blood.


	11. Chapter Eleven: James

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Eleven: James**

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

The man was five-eleven by the looks of it, his body was huge, muscular, and his eyes were hard, cold, and flat. _Eyes of a killer_ a voice whispered to me. I slowly got up and tugged on Docward's leash as he continued to growl at the man.

"Hello." The man said his eyes narrowed into slits, a glimpse of a gun gave me the hint not to mess around with him.

"Hello" I croaked back standing still, the man smiled crookedly, I stared.

"My names James, what are you doing in my meadow?" James said in a chilling sweet voice, a chill went up my spine.

Whatever James wanted me to answer I did not know.

I was running before I could comprehend what I was doing.


	12. Chapter Twelve: He shot my dog

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Twelve: He shot my dog **

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

I ran until I came across lots of trees I heard a waterfall and I ran with Docward towards the sound.

James was laughing as he fired the gun he had in his back pocket. Docward yelped. I looked and cried out.

He shot my dog.

I stopped and took off my jacket tying it around Docward's stomach as it bleed faster.

I looked up and James seemed to have disappeared.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Rescued

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Thirteen: Rescued **

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

It began to rain as I heard voices of men.

Crying I was picked up and Docward was left behind on the forest floor.

"No, Docward!" I screamed holding out my arms his head lolled towards me his eyes filled with pain as he tried to get up.

I saw a tan teen go back for Docward before everything went black.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Meeting Sam and Paul

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Fourteen: Meeting Sam and Paul**

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

I woke to pain in my leg.

I did not open my eyes in fear of what would happen.

Instead, I kept them shut and listened trying to find out information.

"Paul ask Emily if she knows this girl."

A door slammed shut and open again

Docward barked and whined the person who was carrying me shifted his feet.

The smell of cookies in the air, I sniffed.

"Oh my god, Paul, Sam what happened?" a women's voice cried in the distance.

"Some dude was chasing after this girl and her dog was shot. I do not think he will make it. Do you know who she is?"

Emily's voice was sad and laced with venom.

"She's Chief Swan's daughter. Isabella."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Who is she?

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Fifteen: ****Story of a Broken Girl part one**

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

"Isabella, wasn't she with that boy last year…Cullen?" Paul sneered the last name; I flinched at the mention of Edward he was the person who loved to tease me now days at school.

"I remember reading the newspaper about a girl who had been dating Edward Cullen and the guy dumped her at prom. He had a article published about how much of a whore she was." A smack was a reply from Emily.

"Do not ever call anyone that name again Paul." A growl was the only response. I snapped open my eyes and struggled out of Sam's arms startled he let me down.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: I am a dead girl

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Sixteen: I am a dead girl **

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

"What time is it?" I croaked in a demand when no one answered, panic settled in. Charlie is going to kill me.

I ran to the door, and gasped the sun was shining, birds chirping, and the wind blew a gentle breeze.

It was morning.

And I am a dead girl.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Back Home

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Seventeen: ****Story of a Broken Girl 2**

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

**Story of a Broken Girl part Two **

**Warning abuse, cutting scene ahead don't like, don't read. **

I ran home I heard shouts for me to come back and barking Docward seemed to have been better because he was next to me in an instant.

"We are going to die, Charlie will kill us." I tell my dog, wisely, he runs into the forest where I have a doghouse, food, and water there for him.

Charlie is waiting for me, his eyes narrowed flames dancing in them. I bow my head and do not look him in the eyes.

"Where were you girl?" he bellows spit flying out of his mouth, it lands on my face, I don't wipe it off. I do not know what to say since he probably would not believe me anyway.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The punishment

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Punishment**

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

**Warning abuse, cutting scene ahead don't like, don't read.**

A slap stung my left scared cheek I didn't really feel it, Charlie in the past would get so angry when no one cried after being hit by him so I learned to fake tears fast.

"I was in the woods I got lost. I'm sorry." Stuttering I flinch when I see a belt.

It flies towards me.

I close my eyes and block it out

I am in my room when I open them again, my back is stinging, blood is everywhere.

I slowly get up hissing at the feel of a bloody back.

I look in the mirror and cry in horror.

My skin is gone from my back and blood is gushing.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Runaway Love

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Nineteen: Runaway Love**

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

I ran from home, out the door before anybody could see what I was doing. I ignored my dad's screams of rage, nor my mom' pleas for me to come back, I ran into the woods, Docward right behind me, I was running back to La Push a place where I know I would be safe.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Sam's Eye's

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Twenty: Sam's Eye's **

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

I finally reached Lapush two hours later, collapsed in relief my back burning severely, Docward ran ahead, and barked. I looked up and almost smiled in relief. Sam stood five feet away his dark eyes swirling with emotions that I could not detect.

"What happened?" his voice was forceful; syrupy that told me he wanted the truth. I looked away and muttered the answer running a hand through my hair that was ratted, and half of it was shaved. I never noticed though that my dad had taken his shaving clippers and started shaving it.

"I fell." I lied, putting on my blank face; Sam looked over my injuries and shook his head.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Believe

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Believe **

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

"I don't believe you Bella, something happened and I want to know what happened."


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Bulimia Bella

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: ****Bulimia Bella**

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Bulimia Bella**

**(this is for Postapocalypticdepository) **

I never told Sam what had happen just randomly said I got in a person's way, he believed me for the most part.

I ended up staying at his house for two weeks before going home; my back was still healing but went back to the way it was when my dad and mom saw me.

She was happy that I was not dead, my dad was not however happy that I disobeyed.

I was banned from food, and to stay locked in the house for a whole week.

I snuck food at school but threw it up before I went home, my father decided to check my bag and puke anything in my stomach.

So I made sure to not eat anything by twelve three hours before school got out.

It worked.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Falling for Sam

**The Last Night**

******Chapter Twenty-Three: Falling for Sam**

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Falling for Sam **

I always snuck out my window in the basement to go to Sam's at night, I would snuggle with him until dawn and for two months, and my life was okay.

I was falling for the person who saved me.

The question was could I survive to my eighth birthday that is five months away?

I did not want to live anymore but for Sam I will try.

* * *

**So I know I have not really done any notes for this entire story so far but what are your thoughts? I have PM'D a few people but I think everyone knows what coming. Tissue warning by the way in five more chapters. **


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: EdwardCullen Part1

**The Last Night**

******Chapter Twenty-Four: Edward Cullen Part1 **

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

When I met Edward I was a freshman in high school, I had always found myself lacking in the dating department. The only reason for that was that dad and my mom had told me boys are nothing but heartbreak and all they want is sex. I never agreed until I got with Edward. First, it was pure bliss; I was walking on the clouds. A few months into the relationship, he wanted sex.

"Bella let's make love." I gave him a double take, we now were in a car, in the middle of nowhere, my body was skin and bones, bruises covering every inch, and he wanted me to have sex with him? I shook my head.

* * *

**Next three-five chapters are how Edward and Bella came to be and how they ended. **


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: EdwardCullen Part2

**The Last Night**

******Chapter Twenty-Five: Edward Cullen Part2**

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, I got ten or more chapters to go.**

* * *

"Not today Edward, I don't feel too good, I have to get back home soon anyway." His hand slithered down my thigh and up my skirt; I was wearing at the time. His touch felt wonderful yet unclean I tried my best to ignore the feeling but panic overrode me.

"Stop, I don't want this. I have to get home." Before Charlie kills me.

I silently added. Edward's eyes narrow into slits.

The next thing I know I am back in the back seat, clothes off and screaming out my lungs in protest.

I get out of the car; my body is numb but on fire, eyes dead.

I open my house door and look for my mom.

She is gone along with Charlie.

I start on dinner, take a shower, and curl up in a ball.

I cry.

And cry some more.

This was not how I pictured having a boyfriend would be like.

I hate when my parents are right.

Just another thing to throw in my face.

I will never tell a breathing soul.

* * *

**Annnnd cut, well what did you think? Makes more sense now, I hope I do not lose my readers due to this. Tell me what your thoughts are! Also I have no idea my writing style changes every few chapters I will try to correct as soon as I am done with the story. Until then please bare with me on my bad grammar, sentence structure. **


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: EdwardCullen Part3

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Edward Cullen Part3**

** I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Angst, No HEA, DEATH, ABUSE and serial killers, oh and a dog named Docward. **

**No beta or prereaders this time :( will get one after I finish the story, ten or more chapters. Blah this story goes on forever and ever! I swear I need a place to end it but so many unanswered questions. **

**For those who have asked if he did rape her. The answer is yes.**

* * *

I skipped school the next week I could not deal with Edward in the same place as me with no one to believe me.

My mom had said that he would get justice, but it was never filed.

Finally, that following Monday I went to school.

Everyone was staring at me when I got in my normal parking spot with my bike.

I looked around and froze.

Edward was looking at me with a sad expression but his lips were in a smirk. I looked to his siblings and almost gulped. All of them looked ready to kill me.

I hurried inside and got to my locker never noticing that Rose and Alice had followed me.

I went to turn to head to class and was socked in the face.

"You I knew you were a freak when Edward told me how he found you attractive. There's nothing on your body to be attracted to." Rose sneered spitting in my face; her sister Alice had a sad look on her face.

"How could you lie to everyone and say he raped you? He never touched your filthy body." Alice screamed in my face, tears streamed down my face I pushed past the two sisters ignoring the teachers as they called after me.

I wanted the floor to swallow me up in that moment. I ran until I came upon the third floor of the school everyone said it was haunted, so no one ever used it. I ended up going to the girl's bathroom. I found a knife from an old science lab a few classrooms upon coming up the stairs.

I stared at it until I made the decision.

I was going to murder myself.

* * *

**Longest chapter two more chapters for this part**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: EdwardCullen Part4

**The Last Night**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Edward Cullen Part3**

** I do not own Twilight. **

**I'm a little wary of posting this chapter due to the fact I received an email this morning that someone had stolen The Last Night and posted it under the rating T. It seems they took it down before I could see it but it still doesn't mean they won't do it again. I am not happy. Not one bit. The author also seemed to have plagiarized three other stories posted on her profile. It also is very saddening to hear that the author is only thirteen and copying and pasting. I will have to keep an eye out for this author and hope that it won't happen again she goes by the name 4Eva.**** Anyway on with the chapter!  
**

* * *

I took the knife, pressed it to my arm, sliced up to my elbow, and slashed my other arm in the process.

At first, I felt nothing then my arms felt heavy, numb, burning.

I loved the feeling.

I sat there in the girl's bathroom thinking if this is what I really wanted to do.

It took a long while before I made my verdict.

I would give my mom one year to my 18th birthday to leave my dad if she did not then I would turn them in for child abuse.

My plan set in motion I smiled, cleaned up, and walked out of the school.

Screw Edward Cullen and his siblings I did not need them in my life.

* * *

**0.o I almost forgot to tell you guys this. I'm putting the chapters of Edward Cullen in one story called Save Yourself so if your wanting to just read those without flipping through the drabble I will be posting soon. I'm also thinking of just putting this story with another one due to the fact it's switching to past, present, future. Tell me what you think! Next chapter is being uploaded. **


End file.
